Tingle
Tingle is a character from the video game series, The Legend of Zelda. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Big the Cat vs Tingle * Waluigi vs Tingle (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob) * Peter Pan (...) * Shovel Knight (...) * Wario (Mario) History Tingle is a recurring character in the Legend of Zelda series. He is a thirty-five year old man who is obsessed with "forest fairies". Above all, Tingle's dream is to become a forest fairy himself, and dresses up in green costumes resembling the Hero's Clothes worn by Link, as he believes that these green clothes are the same as those worn by the "forest fairies" he seeks to emulate. Death Battle Info Abilities *Kooloo-Limpah! **Tingle's patented magic words **Make random stuff happen *Love Push **Can create what basically equates to a harem **Can use this ability as a kiss of death Items *Slingshot **Has unlimited ammo *Normal Bombs **Has an infinite amount **Can place many at once *Tingle Bombs **Can carry up to nine at once **Stun enemies **Can destroy small wall *Nitro Bombs **Can carry up to nine at once **Can destroy massive boulders **Make a huge explosion *Rupee Shooter **Shoots Tingle's Rupees **Is a last-resort weapon **Can make Tingle run out of Rupees if he isn't careful *Rupees **Tingle's life energy **Can carry up to 9,999,999 *Backpack **Where he keeps his items **Is filled with helium to fill up balloons *Tingle Shield **Makes the user invincible for a short period of time *Blue Ting **A potion that brings the user's health and magic back to full *Hand Potion **Creates a hand that can carry an enemy away **Tingle carries only one *Ultra Sleep Spray **Makes enemies fall asleep **Tingle carries only one *Endless Love **A potion with a strong smell that makes enemies uncontrollably attack anybody with said smell **Tingle carries only one *Mega Tingly **A power-up potion that restores Tingle's energy **Tingle carries only one *Tingle Fireworks **A potion that creates some fireworks to create a distraction **Tingle only carries one *Balloons **Allow Tingle to fly **When popped, can do a lot of damage *Maps **Used to find your way around **Can be used as a weapon or shield if necessary *Bone Ocarina **Used to open treasure chests **Sometimes summon the Skeleton Pirates and their flying ship *Tingle Statue **A golden statue of Tingle to show how cool he is **Can be pulled from nowhere **Can shake the ground when dropped *Barkle **Tingle's pet dog **Is adorable **Sometimes helps Tingle, but mostly does whatever he wants Feats *Saved the world from Uncle Rupee *Saved Emerald City from Majiyo *Beat Big Liar's quiz *Escaped an active volcano *Mapped all of Termina *Took a laser to the face *Can survive falling hundreds of feet *Can survive almost anything as long as he has Rupees *Bombs do no damage to him *Easily notices an enemies weak points *Can decipher any map *Can carry bombs larger than himself Weaknesses *Once he's out of Rupees, he's just a man *Is very clumsy *Bombs can stun him even if they don't damage him *Barkle doesn't always listen to him Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Elf Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Video Game Combatants